We propose to acquire data concerning electrical properties of the rabbit oviduct to precisely define the relationship of instantaneous and long term ovum surrogate movements to electrical activity. We shall also define the relationships between activity of longitudinal and circular muscles, and more clearly define the excitability cycle changes of circular muscle. We will test the effects of drugs (ionophores, calcium flux inhibitors, PG synthesis inhibitors and an antiestrogen ICI 46474) on electrical activity. We plan to monitor chronically electrical activity of the oviduct and associated membranes to establish relationshipsto intraluminal pressure and to confirm in vivo increased activity of the proximal isthmus at the time of uterine entry of ova. We will establish similarities and differences between the control of electrical activity of the rabbit, guinea-pig and human oviducts.